Scythe Sasin (Driver)
Scythe Sasin, the driver, is a sophomore in high school. He is an outcast in real live and thus turns to the internet. He boxes and is skilled with a sword. Info Info Real name: Ummmmm, Christian Gender: Male Date of birth: Rather not say. Appearance: Currently 5'10", still growing. I have light grey eyes with a green tint, (sorry, I ment to say that but i wore blue eye contacts and wanted to stick with that.) and dirty blonde hair that is generally under a ball cap. Interests: Computer Science with Game Design, Animation, and explosions. Favorite EAH character: Ummmm, Raven, that's about it. Bio Hi, I joined the wiki around the start of 2015, I created Scythe and Page first, as an attempt to get an idea for my fanfiction. I quickly became immersed in the idea of Roleplaying, and thus am still here on this site. Recently, Scythe had gotten a girlfriend of Princess Poem, from Grimm Master's Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense. Grimm Master and I created Harry Walsh. Friends I am mainly seen with Grimm Master. They're fun to hang around though. I sometimes roleplay with VerdureLullaby, but our relationship is kinda strained at the moment. I also roleplay with Snowgirl742, CeriseKitty3030, Strataffin (At times), WonderlandishHipster, or IRL by myself. XD I've recently become good friends with Sabineforce, Redwolf-regan, EtherealNyx, CeriseKitty3030, The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, Eldritch Spirit, and Mishachu Tubby, Madmae President Jabbs, and Bel Filip of Mount Honora The Jabber2003 Government According to the C.o.C (Chain of Command) I'm the General of the Army. Jabber2003 (Aka Jabbs), is the president and Nyx is the Vice President. Grimms is the director of the CIA Outside the Wiki Fanfiction Yes, I write fanficton, my account is https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4649846/Emerald-Night-117, I have 21 stories, but please, my RWBY one, What the Flames Can't Hide is my proudest and most recent, I am making an EAH fic soon. Video Games I play many video games, mainly RPGs. On the PC, I play Vindicus, Elsword, D&D Neverwinter, Skyforge, Tera, and Aion. On the Xbox 360, i have CoD, BO (1 & 2), Halo Reach and Halo 4, and World of Tanks. On my PS4 I have Final Fantasy XIV online, a Realm Reborn, Warframe, War Thunder Oc's Neutral Scythe Sasin Royal Harry Walsh : he's a collaboration between Grimm Master and I Carla Concolor : She's a collaboration between Sabineforce, Grimm Master, and I Rebel Page Tale Roybel Rhythm Sasin: Daughter of Scythe and Poem, made by Grimms Fun Facts about me Well, I once spent around three hours one wiki coding and didn't achieve anything. I sorta go off the grid during the school year. I can play five musical instruments. (Trombone, Ocarina, Guitar, Piano, and Electric synthesizer.) I'm sort of a loner when I comes to somethings, and often hesitant to ask for things (Like fanart), because I believe that they should get something in return but I have nothing to give. Although I may seem as this unsociable person at times, I assure you that's not the case. I just am not able to express myself that well through words. I don't really have a goal for my characters, (ex. CotM, SotM, etc.) I just created Scythe with the original intention of having him as a character nobody wanted to RP with or be around so I could just get a visual for my character, but apparently that wasn't the case. XD Category:Driver